Partners in Crime
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: Maria, Luke, Clyde, Sarah Jane, Rose, and the Doctor finally meet. ONESHOT.


_**If the start lines of each new section sound repetitious, it's the point. I'm basically trying to remake Partners in Crime.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it, and alons-y!**_

* * *

"So what are we looking for?"

"Something... unusual. Well, not something unusual, anything unusual, pretty much."

"Okay, then, I suppose you'll tell me when we find it," Rose mumbled.

"Yep," the Doctor said cheerfully.

"More like when _you_ find it, since you never give me the slightest clue of what's going on," Rose mumbled.

* * *

"So what are we looking for?" Maria asked.

"Mr. Smith detected some alien transmissions in this area earlier," Sarah Jane explained to Maria.

"So... what do you think they're transmitting, anyway?" Maria wondered.

"Could be anything, really," Sarah Jane said.

"Maybe they're just... texting each other," Maria joked.

"Right," Clyde said. "Texting each other across space." A slight pause. "They should get a Facebook."

* * *

"Anyway, I s'pose that whatever we're after, it hasn't got any good intentions?" Rose guessed.

"Nope," the Doctor said. "Actually, I believe it's harmless. Completely harmless." he looked at her and grinned. "And that's what makes it absolutely dangerous."

* * *

"I don't get it, though," Maria said. "What kind of transmissions were they?"

"The information was unspecified, Maria," Sarah Jane explained. "It could be anything."

"Well, what if they're not up to anything?" Clyde asked.

"Even so..." Sarah Jane said. "I absolutely doubt that-" she paused in her statement, and soniced open a door that read 'CAUTION' in big, bold letters across the front, ducked into a hallway, and took off into the left corridor.

"I think the sign was telling us to be cautious," Luke said finally.

"Cautious? What does that mean?" Clyde teased, with a grin.

* * *

"I don't get it, though," Rose said finally. "Why would anything harmless be dangerous?"

"I didn't say the creature creating the transmissions was dangerous," the Doctor said, sounding distracted. "It could be in danger. Big danger."

"Oh," Rose said. "Danger from what?"

"Anything," the Doctor said. "I'm guessing, whatever it is, it isn't hiding, or if it is, it isn't doing a very good job of it. That transmission- could've traced it with a garden rake. If UNIT or Torchwood has seen these signals... it could mean danger."

"Danger?" Rose shrugged. "Normal day."

The Doctor soniced open a door that read 'CAUTION' on the outside, then dashed into the right corridor.

* * *

"Wait... we're going the wrong way," Sarah Jane said with a sigh.

"Seriously?" Maria asked.

"It's like something's interfering with my..." Sarah Jane tapped her watch, her voice trailing off. "Wait a minute." she spun around suddenly. Paled.

"We need to get out of here," she said. "Right now."

"Why? What's going on?" Luke asked.

"Just trust me," she told him.

* * *

"Oh... I think we're going the wrong way," the Doctor groaned, looking at his sonic screwdriver.

"Really?" Rose asked, a little annoyed.

"Yep!" the Doctor said cheerfully. "Now, if I can just..." he tapped the edge of his screwdriver and froze.

"Doctor? Doctor, what is it?" Rose asked.

"Oh," he said, looking up. "It's nothing. It's just..." he glanced around. "We should probably leave. Yes, that's a good idea. Leave. Right now," he said, grabbing her hand and dragging her down the corridor.

* * *

"I don't get what we're running from," Clyde said with a shrug.

"The signal," Sarah Jane. "It's... I picked up another piece of alien tech."

"Sorry?" Maria asked.

"Not the same," Sarah Jane. "A completely different type."

"What type?"

"The question is, what exactly are they doing here?" Sarah Jane asked. "He should be off, on other worlds. Why come here, of all times? What could possibly be so important that-"

"Really? Is that what you think of me?"

Sarah Jane looked up.

"Doctor," she said, smiling slightly. "Hello." she nodded. "And Rose!"

"Good to see you," Rose said, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor asked.

"I could ask the same," Sarah Jane said.

"Oh, we just... dropped by," the Doctor explained. "Slight disturbance. Call from home influences," he said, quietly referencing to Mickey. "That sort of thing."

"I'm so glad to see you," she said genuinely.

"Same," the Doctor said, grinning.

"I'm sorry, but who is this?" Clyde asked.

"Oh, hello, terribly sorry," the Doctor said. "I'm the Doctor."

"Wait," Maria said. "You're the Doctor? THE Doctor?"

"Was last time I checked," the Doctor said.

"Oh, my god," Clyde said, looking the Doctor up and down. "You know, I thought you'd be a bit more..." his voice trailed off.

"A bit more what?" the Doctor asked.

"A bit more... green," Clyde said.

"Not all sentient alien life forms are green," Luke said. "There are only five hundred sixty mill-"

Clyde clapped a hand over his mouth.

"I'm Clyde, this is Maria, and this is Luke," he said.

"Good to meet you, yes, very good," the Doctor said.

"He's a bit cute, isn't he?" Maria whispered to Sarah Jane.

"Maria...!" Sarah Jane exclaimed.


End file.
